Take and Fake/Quotes
:Wanda: Good morning, sport! Hmm, why are you sleeping by a mailbox? ---- :Timmy: [to his fairies] Wait, you guys got invited to Trixie's party? She doesn't even know you exist! :Cosmo: We could say the same thing about you. ---- :Wanda: Don't worry Timmy, I bet Trixie didn't invite a lot of people to her party. :Mr. Turner: Like everyone else in town, we got invited to Trixie's costume party! I'm going as a beautiful woman! :(Mr. Turner puts on a costume of Mrs. Turner, who in turn puts on a costume of Mr. Turner) :Mrs. Turner: So am I! :(Timmy's parents laugh and leave) :Timmy: I can't believe even my parents are going. Why wasn't I invited!? :Cosmo: I don't know Timmy, you're a great guy. Check out this chart of your awesome attributes! :Timmy: It's blank. :Cosmo: Yeah, that could be the problem. ---- :Timmy: You know Mark, this party is the perfect opportunity for you to ditch the iFake and go as yourself. I mean, your Yugopotamian form would be the perfect costume! :Mark Chang: Mark Chang in the buff? In the raw? Au naturel? Brah, that's genius! Your welcome to hang out here while I'm at the par-tay, just mess the place up before you leave. Laters! ---- :Wanda: I love costume parties! It's the one time we can go out as ourselves without anybody knowing we're- :Mr. Crocker: FAIRIES! ---- :Mrs. Turner: This should be a great evening. :Mr. Turner: No Timmy, and free shrimp! It'll be awesome! :(Mr. and Mrs. Turner meet Trixie) :Mrs. Turner: Hey, that's a great costume! You look just like a bratty stuck up snotty little rich girl. :(Trixie glares them and Mr. and Mrs. Turner are carried out by security) :Mr. and Mrs. Turner: Nooo! ---- :Trixie Tang: Thanks for coming everyone, now have fun while I mingle politely and criticize everyone's costumes. :(Trixie walks past Chester, A.J., Sanjay, Elmer, Vicky, the Mayor of Dimmsdale, Chompy, and Mark Chang) :Trixie: Lame. Boring. Boring. Lame. :(Trixie encounters a Transformer that shape shifts in front of her) :Trixie: So last year. ---- :Trixie: Come on, people! Where's the costume that's going to WOW me? :(Timmy, costumed as Rex Perfection, makes his entrance, his smile brings someone's dead plant costume to life) :Trixie: Wow, as we snooty rich girls say, he's new boyfriend handsome! :(Trixie floats down the stairs to Timmy) :Timmy: Greetings, fair maiden. I'm Rex Perfection, but you can call me... Rex Perfection! ---- :Trixie: Rex, your hand is so... :(Timmy's iFake malfuctions, turning him into a giant gorilla) :Trixie: Hairy!? ---- :Mr. Crocker: [noticing Rex Perfection] Boy that kid's perfect, as we say in my business, he's gym teacher handsome. ---- :Trixie: [Rex Perfection changes into Mark while she's kissing him] Eww, get away ugly loser! You're Mr. Crocker hideous! :Mr. Crocker: I heard that! ---- :Mark Chang: And then I said... the Aristocrats! :(Mark and his entourage laugh and then Timmy costumed as Mark bumps into him) :Mark Chang: Awesome cost-u-may dude! As we say on my planet, you're Mark Chang handsome! Wait a minute... ---- :Timmy: Mark, you've got to help change me back! :Mark Chang: And leave my harem, are you nuts? :(The girls Mark Chang is with unzip their costume, revealing themselves to be middle aged men) :Mark Chang: Perhaps I could spare a moment or two. ---- :Timmy: So you really wanted me at your party? :Trixie: Of course I did! You're dreamy! :(She unzips her costume to reveal it's really Tootie) :Tootie: Now pucker up, lover boy! Mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah- :Timmy: Ahh! Guys, a little help!? :(Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and Tootie is launched away by one of Trixie's traps) :Tootie: Ahh! I don't care what my therapist says, I will always love you Timmy Turner! ---- :Timmy: Trixie, any chance you really are happy I came to your party? :(Trixie pulls back a lever and Timmy is launched by Trixie's trap) :Timmy: Ahh! I don't care what my therapist says, I will always love you Trixie Tang! :(Timmy lands in distant trash barrels with Tootie) :Tootie: Hi Timmy! Mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah- :Timmy: NOOOO!!!!!! [episode ends] : :Timmy: I'm a prince! [grins and a plant grows back] Time to celebrate as in the 16th century! ---- :Mr. Crocker: Where are you, Rex Perfection! ---- : Wanda: '''Cosmo, that's not adressed to us, it's addressed to Timmy. You made a mistake!!! : '''Cosmo: '''Well I think the real mistake was asking the guy who can't read to get the mail. ---- :Chet Ubetcha: '''As they say in my business, that kid's weatherman handsome! Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:Episodes